Kyrie
“My name is Kyrie. I am the consigliere of famiglia Oz. I absolutely detest troublesome things, so please don’t ask too much of me.” Kyrie appears to be a gentle person, but is really very malicious. He is the consigliere of the Oz family. Character Bio The consigliere of famiglia Oz. Don't let his gentle demeanor fool you; he's a calculating man with a heart black as soot. He is universally recognized as a sadist. While he’s a crack shot with anything he puts his hands to, he prefers not to dirty his own hands if at all possible, especially when others are so easily manipulated. While he is not the don of the famiglia, he bosses Caramia into doing what he thinks is best. Appearance Kyrie has green hair, one blue eye, and another eye that will change colors to match his emotions. He wears a hat and purple suit. Personality Kyrie is a mischievous and twisted person, with a hidden sweet side. He often bullies his family, Axel and Caramia, into doing things for him. He prefers not to do things himself, but will do dirtier jobs for the sake of gathering information. The brains of the family. History Before he was a part of famiglia Oz, he was a scarecrow who went on a mission to get a brain, and that is why he knows more than the rest of his famiglia. He can often tell what will happen. Late in the story, Kyrie will tell Fuka about his eye that changes color. During the time that he was a scarecrow, the farmer that made him had painted his eyes. One eye stayed blue, but the other had been re-painted over and over again. He tells Fuka that the eye that he always covers up changes color to match his emotions. Plot Common Route His Route (Beginning) Triangle: Caramia Triangle: Axel His Route (Continued) Ending 1: Consigliere Ending 2: Brain Transfer Route Ending 1: Pride Ending 2: Headway Relationships Quotes * "What a coincidence, mine too. Well, it's not too late. Should I shoot him, say, three times in the abdomen then take him to the clinic?" * "Oh, I'm so sorry. A certain stingy consigliere seems to have stepped on a certain idiot lion's foot." * "Oh, my, please do tell me all about this embarrassing story starring Ms. Fuka." * “Entertaining you is my job”- Kyrie to Fuka, after he asks her how he can make her feel more at home, Common Route * “You can confess your sins whenever you feel so inclined” - To Fuka, about the Church * “There is no wrong time to compliment a woman. Don’t you agree, Ms. Fuka?” – Kyrie, right after Fuka joins them in the living room in the morning. Trivia *His weapon is a rifle, but he usually will not use it, as he prefers to manipulate others into doing the dirty work. *His left eye changes color depending on his emotions, he covers it with his bangs so that other people won't be able to understand how he feels just by looking at him. *His famiglia brand is located on the nape of his neck ** His hobbies are gambling and playing -tormenting- people. ** He isn’t in charge of lowly tasks as patrolling. ** Sends out Caramia to buy him cheese from Heidi. ** Everyone is a pawn and he is the player. ** With a snap of his fingers he can call his soldati. ** Owns custom chess pieces. He claims the price for them is equal to the money spent on feeding Fuka for 25 months and 10 days. ** Kyrie tells Fuka he couldn’t sleep when he thought of her sleeping in a household full of men. ** Isn’t too fond of Swiss cheese. ** Likes “Delicious things” ** Most things seen in the living room are his possession. ** He claims he isn’t allowed the luxury to simply do “nothing”. As a consigliere he even has to work on sundays. (Attends business in Oscar Wilde right after saying this.) ** According to Axel he lies all the time. ** Kyrie hates doing work for strangers, but if his job asks him to, he might do it. ** Fuka describes him as a “kind person”. ** He has a very professional way of speaking, especially in meetings. ** Seeks a value in other people. ** Caramia describes him to be “Ill natured” ** Pashet describes him as a “Vulgar man”. ** Fuka believes Scarlet would be his type, back when she thought Scarlet is a girl. ** Kyrie admits he never saw Scarlet to be a female. ** Is very good at seeing through lies. ** Tells Fuka her sex appeal is lacking. He suggests showing more skin. ** When Fuka tells him she talked to Scarlet, and reveals she thinks Scarlet is female, Kyrie simply goes along with it. ** He agrees with Fuka not interacting too much with the enemy famiglie. ** Often insults Caramia’s cooking. ** “Are you really enjoying your life of nothing but lying around, eating, playing and sleeping?” ** Calls Fuka to be their housepet. ** “Slimeball”- Pashet ** “I think you’re a kind person at heart, even if you say some scary things sometimes” – Fuka, when Kyrie asks what she thinks of him. ** Says there is no fun in male-female relationships with no lovers quarrel. ** Thinks it’s very funny for Fuka to think Scarlet being a girl. ** Axel says Kyrie has a special talent to rub people the wrong way, Pashet questioning if he ever “rubs people the right way?” ** When Scarlet comes to negotiate with him about the incident with the twins, Kyrie wished for a new objet d’art and a decorative plant for his room. ** Admits that Caramia would defeat him in a battle of strength, but in a battle of words he would stand no chance. ** Fuka says Kyrie’s hands are very pretty. Caramia spills that they only looks this nice because he doesn’t work. ** “I am a cruel man devoid of kindness. I’d betray anyone for my own benefit. I am quite confident that I could dispose of you without a shred of doubt.” ** When Caramia suggests him to make his own food, if he doesn’t like the one he is making, Kyrie replies that his hands are not made for such work. ** When fighting about the fabric of Fuka’s dress for the pageant, Kyrie suggests Axel to use the fabric Axel suggested for a shirt or underwear for himself and not to force his tastes on Fuka. ** He isn’t interested in “Petty Romance”, as sleeping with someone for no gain is just a waste of time. ** Caramia explains that he causes a lot of trouble as a consigliere. ** Kyrie admits they should have lost territory to the other families for Axel breaking the Sunday compromise, but due to his hard work they got away from this punishment. He admits he wanted to shoot Axel for his troubles, but pretends to be offended when the other two actually believe he would shoot a friend. ** Even he doesn’t know the mystery of the tower- or so Caramia claims. ** Doesn’t like bothersome things. ** Has woman making the first move on him, even Pashet’s well trained soldiers. ** Is a business partner of Dorian, often hangs around Oscar Wilde. ** Claims it’s to early for Fuka to visit Oscar Wilder herself, after her takes her there. (2-3 weeks after her arrival), but suspects her curiosity might lead her back. ** After Fuka befriended Axel, he suggests for her to try and “seduce” him next. ** Claims he teases girls he likes and those he doesn’t like. ** Instead of taking off his glove like a normal person, he uses his teeth. ** Wraps handkerchiefs around his glass to avoid getting his gloves wet. Trivia with major Spoiler ** Doesn’t care about the sunday compromise during the Grand Ending. ** He tasks Fuka to poison Robin’s tea. He takes all the blame on him, as he is already stained and a little more won’t change anything. ** He is the only one who not only remembers Dorothy, but also Fuka, after Soh whipped everyone memories once more. In that moment he wishes to not have a brain, as he can barely stand living with the pain of being the only one to remember them. ** He wants to go back to the time when he was only a stupid scarecrow, just so he wouldn’t hurt anymore. ** He desperately wished from the Stars during the MSG for them to help him in his search for evidence of their existence. ** He had already fallen in despair, but reunites with Dorothy and promises they will meet again. ** He was the one to wish of Dorothy to be turned into a man, someone with flesh like her. The other two joined in. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Oz Category:Consigliere Category:Love Interest